


All of the Good Vibrations

by FayeHunter, lifewasradical



Series: Dancing on the Razor's Edge [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Smut, bearded luke is living rent free in head now, partner switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewasradical/pseuds/lifewasradical
Summary: "The text goes straight to Luke’s dick, thinking about rubbing his face all around KayKay’s thighs. “What else,” he pants lightly, not even trying to hide how desperate he is for validation and praise.‘Oh you want more? Okay, well she also said ‘the whole English professor look he has going on right now makes me want him so bad.’  Or, what about ‘Sierra I can’t believe you have him all to yourself,’ Oh and my favorite, ‘is it wrong if I get off thinking about Luke when Ashton is sitting right next to me’.”Sequel toDancing on the Razor's EdgeandDrag Me Down the Darkest Nights With You
Relationships: Kaitlin "KayKay" Blaisdell/Ashton Irwin, Kaitlin "KayKay" Blaisdell/Sierra Deaton/Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Kaitlin “KayKay” Blaisdell/Sierra Deaton, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Sierra Deaton/Luke Hemmings
Series: Dancing on the Razor's Edge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095044
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	All of the Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> Luke Hemmings reappeared online with a beard and some overgrown curls and glasses and we haven't known how to act right since then. Here's part 3 of the foursome, inspired by Luke's new beard because we love one man. Thank you to everyone's support on this series, we couldn't have written it without you.

Luke knew what he was doing the moment that he posted that video on Instagram with a longer beard and brand new glasses. He wanted to show off his new look, play it up for the fans while also showing his deep appreciation for all of them after so many years. And maybe stroke his ego a little bit in the process, knowing that everyone would leave him an endless number of compliments about his new look. 

What he didn’t anticipate though, was compliments coming from other sources. 

Luke walks back inside after posting the videos, scrolling through his notifications as the number rapidly increases. He takes a seat on the sofa, not paying much mind to Sierra on the other side. She’s tapping away at her phone, responding to messages quickly as her phone continues to buzz in her hand. 

It’s distracting enough that Luke pauses his own scrolling, looking over to what Sierra is doing. Her lip is pulled tightly between her teeth to hold back a smile, but she’s not paying any attention to what Luke is doing, unbothered by his presence. It’s a little nerve wracking, seeing her that interested in something else. The look on her face is edging towards turned on, just a hair past normal smiling. 

“Who are you talking to?” Luke asks, against his better judgement. He doesn’t want to be  _ that  _ boyfriend, jealous and overbearing, but he has to know what made her interested in her phone like that. 

“KayKay,” Sierra says, barely even bothering to stop typing while she speaks. 

“About?” 

“You.” 

Luke stops his own scrolling then, tilting his head to the side, “What do you mean you’re talking about me?” 

Sierra stops then, grinning at Luke across the couch. There’s a teasing hint to her smile, something that says that there is a joke that Luke isn’t privy to yet. It’s unnerving, thinking that he’s on the outside of a conversation about him, though he knows that those conversations happen all day every day across the world. Hell, right this very moment, there are probably thousands of people dying to get a piece of Luke, especially with the beard and the glasses and the grown out curls. He knows he’s desirable and he’s going to flaunt it. 

Still, it’s weird to try to digest his girlfriend talking to her friend about him so openly. Normally those kinds of conversations are hidden away from him where he’ll never know, not openly projected into their home. 

“Talking about your beard,” Sierra offers unhelpfully. 

“What about it,” Luke whines, covering his face with his hand. He knows KayKay’s opinion doesn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things, but he likes to think that they’re on good terms, especially after all they’ve been through together. 

“Well… You know how Ashton shaved his face,” Sierra says. Luke furrows his eyebrows, squinting at Sierra. He doesn’t know how Ashton’s shaved face and Luke’s beard possibly go together, other than the fact that they’ve more or less traded aesthetics as of late. 

“She’s asking about the burn.” 

Luke takes a moment to look at Sierra, still unsure of what she’s referring to. There’s a teasing glint in her eye along with an undercurrent of tension, like she’s about to initiate something. 

“Huh?” Luke asks unhelpfully. 

Sierra rolls her eyes, “Babe. Beard burn? The whole reason I keep asking you to go down on me? I love walking around with the constant reminder of you between my legs by the way the ache continues for ages. She misses that.” 

Luke’s eyes widen dramatically as he chokes around nothing. Though he won’t admit it, blood rushes south at the idea of KayKay getting turned on over Luke’s appearance. It’s pleasing, knowing that someone so close to him is interested in his looks, in the way that he’s more or less been taking care of himself. 

It ignites something in him that he’s been trying to repress, the concept that maybe he’s interested in having Ashton and KayKay as more than just the occasional friends with benefits situation that they’ve had going on lately. It’s not that he’s unhappy with their current standing, he just wants a little more: casual texts in the middle of the day, waking up with other people around to love and hold, and of course even more of the situations that they’ve been placing themselves into sexually. 

Luke wants it all, every last bit of all of them. He loves Sierra to death and thinks that she’ll always be number one for him, but he also wants to potentially explore the idea of taking their relationship further, involving other people. He hasn’t shared these thoughts with her or anyone else, only thinking about them late at night when his mind keeps him awake with the never ending mantra of “what if”. 

Returning to the moment, Luke flushes, “What is she saying?” 

Sierra laughs under her breath, almost like she knew this was going to happen. “Her exact quote is, ‘ _ tell me what it feels like to have that all up in your pussy. I need it more than I thought I would’.” _

  
The text goes straight to Luke’s dick, thinking about rubbing his face all around KayKay’s thighs. “What else,” he pants lightly, not even trying to hide how desperate he is for validation and praise.    
  
‘Oh you want more? Okay, well she also said ‘ _ the whole English professor look he has going on right now makes me want him so bad.’  _ Or, what about ‘ _ Sierra I can’t believe you have him all to yourself,’  _ Oh and my favorite, ‘ _ is it wrong if I get off thinking about Luke when Ashton is sitting right next to me’.” _

Luke’s jaw drops, dick immediately hardening in his sweats at the idea. It’s ego boosting, hearing what KayKay is saying about him in a space where she doesn’t think she’ll be heard. He feels a bit guilty, sorry that her private thoughts are being shared out where she can’t be there to defend herself, but Luke is overcome with the lust of wanting her in this moment. 

“Do you think,” Luke starts, not even able to finish his sentence before Sierra starts laughing. 

“Ashton and KayKay are on their way over, go take a cold shower so you don’t cum in your pants, baby boy.”

Luke follows that thought, heading upstairs to shower before returning back with renewed energy and towel dry hair. KayKay and Ashton are already sitting in the living room when he’s back, Ashton on the armchair and KayKay on the couch adjacent to Sierra’s. Luke takes a seat next to Sierra and tries to pretend like he isn’t dying to get his hands on someone, anyone who will take him. 

“Hi, Luke,” Ashton says, barely stifling a laugh. Luke rolls his eyes through his blush, muttering a hello back at him. KayKay can’t keep her eyes off Luke, trailing over his face with an interest that Luke has never seen before. It’s flattering, to say the least. 

“Luke, why don’t you remind KayKay of what she’s been missing,” Ashton instructs after a moment, a slightly authoritative tone to his voice. Luke blinks back at him, unsure if he’s crossing some kind of line by getting with Ashton’s girl. It’s always been a specific situation of Sierra, Luke, and Ashton alongside Sierra, Ashton, and KayKay. Luke and KayKay are comfortable around each other, of course, as they must be in order to have sex with their partners while less than two inches away from each other. But there’s a new level of intimacy here, one that Luke is incredibly interested in exploring if he wants to pursue the thoughts that have been in his head for a while. 

Luke looks at Sierra, gauging her comfortability in the situation. The last thing Luke wants is to make Sierra uncomfortable by going down on one of her best friends. Luke thinks back to the last time that he messed around with a girl who wasn’t Sierra, the memories now fuzzy from years of being stored in the back of his mind. Nothing else matters to him, he thinks, as the only vivid memories he has are of the orgasms he’s given Sierra. 

She nods, smiling and biting her lip as she gestures to KayKay, sitting on the couch with her legs crossed weakly. KayKay looks just as eager as Luke imagines he does, eyes flitting from person to person in the living room. Luke is hit with a pang of arousal, thinking about all the attention being placed on him as he gets KayKay off. 

Luke squeezes Sierra’s thigh, dangerously close to being too far before he stands up, making his way across the living room. He kneels, softly moving KayKay’s leg so they’re not crossed anymore, black leggings soft under his palms. He’s careful, moving gently since he doesn’t quite know what he should be doing here. 

“You gotta be a little rougher on her, mate. She likes it rough,” Ashton says, hint of teasing in his voice as he smirks from his own seat. His legs are spread wide, arms on either armrest as he’s watching them intently. Luke can’t help but get a little turned on at the audience, stealing a quick glance at Sierra who is cross legged on the other couch, leaning forward in anticipation. 

Luke kneels between KayKay’s legs, first running a finger up the inseam of her leggings, smiling at the way she shivers under his touch. He lets his hand raise all the way to her shirt, sliding under the soft cotton. Her bralette is lacy, from what he can feel, as he pulls on the fabric to gain access to her nipple. 

There’s a moment where Luke isn’t sure what to do next, worried about making the wrong move when he hasn’t been with KayKay before. It’s been ages since he had to worry about pleasing someone who he didn’t know inside and out, Ashton being the exception after years of being on the road together. It’s anxiety inducing, but he tries to put that thought in the back of his mind as he runs a thumb over her skin. 

The sigh KayKay lets out is encouragement enough, leading Luke to replace the fabric over her chest in favor of running his hands down her torso. Even with Ashton saying to be more aggressive, Luke can’t help but gently caress KayKay’s skin as he moves his hands down, leaning more into his role with Sierra compared to working with someone on his level. 

Luke pulls on the edges of KayKay’s pants, using both hands to swiftly move them down her thighs once she raises her hips. He guides a soft leg over his shoulder, shifting her down the couch for a better angle. With one last passing glance over his shoulder at Ashton for confirmation that this is still okay, Luke tilts his head to rub his cheek against the sensitive inside of KayKay’s thigh, smirking at the resistance of his beard against her smooth skin. 

KayKay’s breath hitches, a little hiccup in her throat as Luke tests the sensitivity again, moving his jaw around the inner part. He laughs to himself before switching to the other thigh, pressing kisses into the skin as he inches closer and closer. 

“Get on with it already,” Ashton groans, pressing the heel of his palm down on himself through his sweatpants. Luke licks his lips and adjusts the glasses on his nose, desperate to keep them on for as long as possible. 

In one swift movement, Luke pulls KayKay closer, pushing her thighs together just enough to feel the friction on both sides as he leans in and licks a long strip up to her clit Luke hears her inhale through her nose, sighing at the contact. Luke sets a slow pace, licking up into her and kissing through her folds as he moves his jaw more than strictly necessary. It aches, just a little, but the sighs and pants coming from above him are more than enough motivation to keep moving. 

Luke licks his way to KayKay’s clit, wrapping his lips around it to suck lightly, more exploratory than anything else. KayKay doesn’t bother to hold back the moan then, arching her back for better leverage. Interesting, Luke thinks, repeating his actions and basking in the “again,” that KayKay whispers. 

His glasses are fogging up now, just almost at the point where it’s impossible to see. He doesn’t want to stop, enjoying the taste and the moans and the fluttering of KayKay’s thighs beneath his palms. It’s different, going down on a woman who isn’t Sierra, but Luke thinks that he could get used to it, especially with the praise that comes from KayKay’s mouth when Luke uses just a little bit of teeth where she’s most sensitive. 

In a moment of frustration, Luke leans away and pulls the glasses off, a twinge of guilt in his chest when KayKay whines disapprovingly. Luke immediately makes up for it, sliding one finger through the mess of spit and arousal before he inserts it in her. He bends his finger the way he knows Sierra likes, hoping that the same technique would work on KayKay too. 

It does, he quickly finds, as KayKay shudders under his finger, gripping onto the couch to keep herself from floating away. Luke makes quick work of inserting another finger, not even bothering to properly use his mouth as he pumps in and out of her at a fast pace. He rests his head on the inside of her thigh, scratching the skin there the way that she had talked about earlier with Sierra. KayKay moans loudly, inhaling after to replenish the air. Luke locks eyes with Sierra across the room, seeing the way she’s edging towards the side of the couch, looking like she wants to join them. Luke winks as he bites his lip, returning his attention back to KayKay completely. 

“Go back in with your tongue, Luke, that’ll get her,” Ashton instructs. Luke doesn’t bother looking at him this time, focusing in on KayKay’s body instead. He curls his fingers a few more times before doing what Ashton said, first sticking his fingers in his mouth to clean off, then spreading her thighs with his hands and latching his mouth onto her once again. 

“Lu,” she moans out, reaching a hand down to thread into his messy curls, tugging on the bleached ends. Luke hums at the sensation, knowing that he’s doing the right things for her. The praise goes straight to his dick, hardening more as he works towards KayKay’s orgasm. 

Every tug on his curls has Luke licking with more purpose, sucking periodically just to hear the high pitched whines that she lets out. It’s satisfying in a way that he hasn’t felt in a long time, knowing that he can still please someone who isn’t Sierra (or Ashton, his mind supplies).    
  


“Clit, Luke,” Sierra guides carefully, voice laced with anticipation. He rolls his eyes at the need to be instructed, but does what she says anyways, rather that then feel the repercussions of not listening to Sierra. 

“Close,” KayKay whines, moving her hips in time with Luke’s face, creating extra friction between the two. Luke moves his jaw widely once more, putting in the extra effort to scratch up the skin there before using both his thumb and his tongue against her clit. 

The action takes her over the edge, high pitched breaths leaving KayKay’s mouth as the waves of her orgasm take over. Luke leans back, using his fingers to work through the rest of her orgasm, cum coating his hand. His other hand moves to his dick, pressing down for a bit of friction of his own. He knows that it’s going to be a while before he’s able to cum himself, looking quickly at the other two people sitting around him in the living room. 

When KayKay finally sags back against the couch, her chest is heaving with every breath. Luke can’t help but smile at his work, leaving her boneless on the sofa. They lock eyes, KayKay smiling appreciatively but lacking the voice to speak her feelings. Ashton stands and comes around, sitting directly next to her on the couch and pulling her into a kiss immediately. 

With his work there done, Luke stands up and wipes his hand down his thigh before using the edge of his shirt to wipe off KayKay from his beard. He turns to look away from KayKay and Ashton, instead setting his sights on Sierra. 

“Come here puppy,” she says, holding her hand out to him, beckoning him over. Luke goes, walking on shaky legs to go to her, falling to his knees as soon as he’s close, letting Sierra get her hands in his hair. She tilts his head back, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs. Luke runs his hands up her thighs, digging his fingers into the soft fabric of her leggings. 

“Sierra, can I?”

“Use your words Luke.”

“I wanna eat you out,” he says, confidence in his voice when he feels Sierra’s hands tighten in his hair. She leans in close, inches from his face. Luke whines, leaning in, bumping their noses together. Sierra laughs, pressing her lips to Luke’s, moaning into the kiss as he nips at her lips, lets her get her tongue in his mouth. They kiss like that for a few moments, Luke running his fingers along the edge of her leggings, pressing against the smooth skin there. She sighs, tilting his head and kissing him before pulling away, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, his neck, his jaw. Sierra pulls back, smiling, running her thumbs along his beard.

“All you had to do was ask, baby. Of course you can,” she says into the space between them, spreading her thighs apart. Luke grabs hold of the top of her leggings, tugging at them. Sierra takes her hands off his face, helping pull her leggings down. KayKay laughs when she realizes Sierra isn’t wearing any underwear, Ashton snorting. Luke blushes, ducking his head to cover it up. It’s becoming a trend it seems, for no one to be wearing underwear on any of their dates.

Sierra tugs at Luke’s curls lightly, reminding him of what he wanted to do. Luke bends down, pulling Sierra closer to the edge of the couch. He nuzzles into her thigh, rubbing his cheeks against her like he did for KayKay. He lets the hair of his beard rub against the smooth skin, creating resistance and earning a moan from Sierra when he rubs against her more sensitive inner thighs, smiling and switching to her other thigh.

“The best thing about you growing a beard has certainly been the beard burn. It feels so good. Feels even better later, when I can feel it every time I move. I love going out in public with you after you’ve gone down on me, getting to feel you every time I so much as shift in my seat, love how secretive and special it feels, since we’re the only ones that know,” Sierra says, moaning when Luke nips at the skin of her thigh, rubbing his cheek over the area. He nips again, higher up, working his way closer to her pussy. She whines again, tightening her fingers in his hair, guiding him where she wants him to go.

Luke goes easily, letting her press his face into her, darting his tongue out to lick at her clit. She sighs, relaxing back against the couch as Luke keeps going, licking at her, rubbing his cheek against her skin. He brings his fingers up, running them along her, just barely teasing at her pussy as he keeps licking, dragging his thumb alongside his finger, smearing around some of the wetness. He presses a finger into her, stroking at her lightly. She’s wet, thighs tightening around him, pressing against him. Luke hums, rubbing his bread against her, hears her moan at the sensation and arch into his lips. He keeps licking at her, sucking lightly at her clit as he presses a second finger into her, crooking them.

“You’re so good Luke. Everything you do is just perfect, baby. You always know exactly what I need,” Sierra praises, tugging his curls, pressing his face into her further. Luke grins, speeds up the pace of his fingers, the use of his tongue. Sierra moans again, arching up. Luke presses his fingers in, holds them there, pressing against the spot that he knows works Sierra up. He keeps licking at her, feels the spit and wetness from Sierra dripping down his face as he keeps going. Luke pulls back, catching his breath, pressing his thumb against her clit and rubbing as he sits back, gazing up at her. Sierra glances down at him through her eyelashes, breathing quickening as he rubs against her sensitive spot. Luke ducks his head, goes back in to suck at her clit, licking her once, twice, before shes’ cumming, thighs tightening around his ears as she moans, bucking against his face and rubbing herself against his tongue until she’s finished, pushing him off lightly.

Luke grins, pushing himself up until they’re close enough for Sierra to kiss him, humming against his lips as she gets her tongue in his mouth.

“Perfect puppy. Always so perfect, just for me, for us,” she says, rubbing at his cheeks.

“And the beard. Nothing could be more perfect than the beard,” KayKay chimes in, sitting on the couch, hand resting on her thigh as she watches them.

“Now, hold on a minute. You two got the experience the beard burn. What about me? How do I know if it lives up to the hype?” Ashton says, huffing. He’s still got one hand on his dick, squeezing himself through his pants, but making no move to do anything about it. 

“Why don’t I show you?” Luke says, aiming for flirty, but probably coming off as nervous. Ashton raises an eyebrow.

“All talk and no action. Seems just like you Hemmings,” Ashton says, cocking his head to the side. Luke huffs, knows Ashton’s just trying to push his buttons, work him up. It’s working though, Luke raising an eyebrow as he stands on shaky legs. He gets his bearings, crossing to the armchair Ashton’s been sitting in. Ashton tilts his head back, taking in Luke’s appearance, raising his eyebrow at Luke. Luke’s didn't realize until now how hard he is, dick aching and wet from the foreplay, from having gone down on two people now without touching himself, of being faced with Ashton’s cocky fucking attitude. It’s doing it for him though, making him harder, making him want to prove Ashton wrong.

“I’ll show you what I can do,” Luke says, blushing when he hears the desperate whine in his voice. Ashton spreads his legs a little more, sliding down in the chair a little. 

“It’s not going to suck itself,” he says casually. Luke rolls his eyes.

“Fuck off,” he mumbles, ducking his head, smiling when he hears Ashton and the girls laugh.

Luke gets on his knees in front of Ashton, sitting back a little. He feels just the right amount of spacey, head fuzzy and up in the clouds after having made both Sierra and KayKay cum. Ashton cups his jaw in one hand, running his thumb along Luke’s bottom lip.

“Look at fucking red you are. Your lips, your cheeks. So red from all the fucking you’re doing. You have the perfect lips for it,” he says, smearing some of the cum on Luke’s lips. He presses his thumb into Luke’s lip, causing Luke to open his mouth, Ashton pressing his thumb along Luke’s tongue. Luke can’t imagine what he must look like, swollen wet lips, glassy eyed, messy hair. Ashton tilts his head up, gets his other hand in Luke’s curls and tugs. Luke moans, eyes fluttering shut. Ashton presses his thumb down again, forcing Luke to open his eyes, make eye contact with Luke, smirking.

Luke whines, running his hands up Ashton’s thighs, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Ashton’s sweats. Ashton lifts his hips, letting Luke pull them down, sighing when his dick springs free of them. Sierra laughs behind them.

“Are any of us actually wearing underwear?” she says, giggling. 

“Easy access,” KayKay chimes in, laughter clear in her tone. 

Luke blushes, glancing up at Ashton, who’s rolling his eyes. Luke runs his hands along Ashton’s skin, feels the roughness of the hair on him, different from how smooth Sierra and KayKay were. He gets his hand back in Luke’s hair, tugging on the curls, drawing Luke’s attention back to his face, guiding him closer to his dick.

“Well? Don’t you have something important to do?” he says, raising an eyebrow.

Luke takes the invitation, bringing his face down to Ashton’s thigh and rubbing his cheek against the skin. The hair on his face catches on Ashton’s, roughness and friction causing them both to moan. Luke does it again, rubbing lightly at Ashton’s thigh, switching to the other. Ashton moans along, tightening his grab, tugging harder at Luke’s hair. He moans, panting slightly as he props himself up, using Ashton’s thighs for leverage. 

He fits his lips around Ashton’s dick, sucking lightly at the head. Ashton gasps, using his hand to press at the back of Luke’s head, ease him down further onto his dick. Luke breathes through his nose, trying to open his throat, sucking lightly. He licks along the underside of Ashton’s dick, gets one hand around the base and jerks him slightly as he keeps sucking.

“Fuck Luke. Fuck you’ve got the best mouth,” he moans out, tugging Luke’s hair, running one hand along his cheek.

“Hey,” KayKay says, mock offense in her tone. Ashton barely notices, head falling back against the couch as Luke keeps going, using his tongue, easing further down until his nose is touching Ashton’s stomach, turning his cheek slightly to rub his cheek against the smooth skin. Ashton moans, more broken this time, as he arches up into Luke’s mouth. Luke chokes a little, takes a moment to adjust to the feeling, trying to let his throat open. 

He keeps sucking, bracing one hand on Ashton’s thigh, swirling his tongue around the head. Ashton arches up again, mindful this time to go slower, tugging at Luke’s hair.

“You were made for this Lu. Fuck being a singer, you were meant to be here, on your knees,” Ashton says, panting. Luke glances up at Ashton, sucking harder, proving Ashton’s point.

“Why be a singer when you can just service everyone else like this? Get your mouth on all of us and get us off,” Sierra coos. Luke moans at the idea, just a little turned on at the idea of being used by the three of them, fucked up and strung out until he can’t breath. Luke pulls off Ashton’s dick, catching his breath, rubbing his thumb along the slit. He’s panting, flushed down his chest, hard in his pants.

“Do you like that? Like the idea of being used for our pleasure? So wet for it,” Ashton says, cupping Luke’s jaw in his hands, bringing his face closer to Ashton’s as he bends down. Ashton brings his foot closer to Luke’s dick, pressing lightly into it. Luke’s gasps, vision going staticy, blood rushing to his ears, pounding as he leaks, staining the fabric dark grey. Ashton smirks, pulls Luke in for an open mouthed kiss, all tongue and teeth. Luke tries to get friction on his dick against Ashton, whining when Ashton pulls his foot back, tightening his hold on Luke’s face.

“Please Ash. I want to cum so badly.”

“Not until you get me off. Then, maybe if you're a good boy, you can cum,” Ashton says. Luke nods, let's Ashton press another searing kiss to Luke’s lips before guiding him back down to his dick.

Luke gets his lips around the head, going down until he feels it hit the back of his throat, moaning. The vibration makes Ashton moan, pressing his thumb into the base of Luke’s skull as he sucks again, using his hand to make up the difference, bobbing up and down on Ashton’s dick, speeding up his phase. He feels Ashton tighten his grip on Luke’s hair, holding Luke in place while he sucks. It doesn’t take much, a few sucks and one well timed twist of his wrist and Ashton’s cumming with a moan, arching up into Luke. Luke swallows, nose pressed against Ashton, eyes watery at the corner as he swallows. 

Ashton slumps back into the couch, loosening his hold on Luke. Luke pulls back, coming off of Ashton’s dick with a pop, lips shiny with spit and cum. He’s breathing heavily, gripping onto Ashton’s thighs and squeezing as he tries to ground himself in the moment again. Ashton looks down at Luke, smiling, hooks a finger under Luke’s chin and tugs him up. Luke goes easily, climbing into Ashton’s lap. Ashton pulls Luke into a kiss, softer than before. He pulls back, pressing soft kisses to Luke’s neck, nuzzling into him. 

“You’re wonderful Luke. So amazing and wonderful,” he says, pressing another kiss to Luke’s neck, nipping at the skin, running a hand down his chest and along his thigh, squeezing lightly at Luke’s dick. Luke gasps, head dropping to rest on Ashton’s shoulder as he pants into the skin, whining at the touch.

“Please Ashton, was I good?”

“So good. So good, you deserve a reward,” Ashton says, squeezing lightly, letting Luke rut against his thigh.

“Let me get you off. Return the favor. Maybe see what all the hype is about Luke Hemmings’ dick,” KayKay pipes up from the couch. Luke turns his head, glancing behind him. KayKay’s sitting at the edge of it, reaching out to Luke. Luke turns back to Ashton.

“Go on then. Let KayKay suck you off. She’s pretty good with her mouth,” Ashton says, smiling. Luke looks at Sierra just to make sure that she’s okay with this too but she’s still coming down herself, smiling lazily at Luke across the room. 

KayKay gets on her knees in front of Luke and immediately takes hold of his dick through his sweatpants. The contact makes Luke groan immediately, knowing he isn’t going to last after pleasing everyone else so much. The sheer idea that he managed to get everyone off so easily makes his heart warm, though there’s still a small twinge of something sad on the edges. Something that makes him want to have this permanently, not just as an occasional fling. 

That thought floats away the moment that KayKay starts working Luke’s sweatpants down his thighs, discarding them completely once they’re around his ankles. “Four for four here, no one wears underwear in this household,” KayKay teases, running a finger down Luke’s happy trail. He shivers under her touch, trying to breathe deeply to avoid getting off too soon. 

With eyes locked on Luke’s, KayKay leans forward and licks a line up Luke’s thigh, stopping to bite a bruise into the skin right at the top. Luke chokes out a moan, grabbing the couch to avoid grabbing onto KayKay’s hair. He doesn’t want to cross boundaries, doesn’t want to accidentally do something that would ruin the dynamic between them all. 

KayKay sticks her tongue out, continuing to trail up until it reaches his balls, mouthing slightly over the skin there. Luke sobs, too strung out and ready to cum to care about the feeling, wanting nothing more than to feel the warm heat of something wrapped tightly around him, mouth or otherwise. KayKay reads his mind, quickly licking up his dick and wrapping her mouth around the tip. Luke bucks up lightly, unable to control himself. 

“Patience,” she purrs, popping off his dick quickly as she licks at the head, swallowing down the precum there. 

“Hard to have patience when I’ve gotten all of you off while being hard the whole time,” Luke complains, fingers twitching from lack of contact. 

KayKay hums, nodding slightly as she licks her lips and swallows him down in one go. Luke moans loudly, throwing his head back against the couch cushion. His curls flow out around him, blocking his vision as he stares up at the ceiling. It only lasts a minute before KayKay taps his leg once, gaining his attention. 

  
“You have to watch her,” Ashton shares, breathing almost back to normal on his own chair, “She won’t keep going unless you watch her.” 

Luke looks down at KayKay, eyelashes fluttering and whispers “ _ fuck _ ,” before nodding, accepting his fate. He’s not going to last at all, especially seeing the way that her lips are hugging his dick. KayKay licks around the base and uses her hand to grip, jerking as she returns to the head. 

Her thumb quickly flies over the slit and Luke is seeing stars, so close to the edge that he can almost taste it. After working everyone up for the past hour plus, Luke is surging with energy, always one to near get off on just the thrill of pleasing a partner alone. Pleasing three partners should have done more than enough, he thinks, abandoning his thoughts again when KayKay’s tongue traces up the vein on the underside of his dick. 

“KayKay, please, I just,” Luke pants, unable to articulate what he’s feeling. She pops her head up, stroking him lightly with confused eyes. Luke doesn’t quite know what the issue is either, normally he would have cum multiple times by this point, if only by how worked up he is. Something is just off, he thinks, as he scans from Ashton to Sierra and back to KayKay. 

His eyes fall from her faded blue hair to the slight mascara smudges under her eyes then down to her cum shiny lips, perfectly pouted in the light. 

“I need you to kiss me,” Luke breathes, body constricting slightly. He’s right there, just about to give into the feeling, but he knows this is what he needs. He’s kissed Sierra, he’s kissed Ashton, and now he just needs KayKay to finish it all off. 

KayKay throws a glance over her shoulder, looking at Sierra and Ashton who look slightly surprised, but not uncomfortable with the idea. They both slightly nod, agreeing that it’s an okay step to take overall. KayKay maneuvers up and over to the couch, hand never leaving Luke’s dick. The steady rhythm is in time with his heartbeat, quickly thumping in anticipation. The pool of arousal starts to flow from his stomach as he truly nears the edge, so close that he could jump over in a second. 

KayKay grins, pressing an open mouth kiss to Luke’s, licking across the seam of his lips and Luke’s done for. KayKay swallows down his gasp as he unravels below her, cum coating her hand as Luke whites out for a moment. The feeling of pure bliss washes over Luke, curling his toes and wrinkling his forehead as he rides out wave after wave of his high. Meanwhile, KayKay keeps steady pressure on his lips, tongues mingling together through Luke’s broken gasps. 

It’s not the best kiss, but it’s damn near the best orgasm Luke’s ever had, second if only to Sierra’s after pegging and teasing or Ashton’s lips around his dick, but Luke can’t help but think that he wants to get used to this, to the feeling of KayKay up and around him in any way. 

When he starts to feel spent and oversensitive, Luke pulls away, lightly pawing at KayKay’s shoulder to get her off of him. He lays back against the cushions, heaving as he can’t catch his breath. 

“Hell of an orgasm, aye?” Ashton laughs, suddenly standing up with his sweats back on properly. 

“Not as good as me, I hope. Don’t go leaving me for KayKay,” Sierra laughs.    
  


It sends a slight air of worry over Luke, that his need for this to be all of them isn’t reciprocated. But when he looks over again, Ashton is sitting pressed up against Sierra’s side while she threads a hand through his hair and KayKay is curling up at Luke’s side. There’s something here, Luke thinks, watching the dynamic between his girlfriend and his best friend. 

He’s not sure how to express himself but Luke wants to wake up next to all of them in the morning, as impractical as all of that might be. He wants to come downstairs wearing Ashton’s shirt to Sierra making pancakes and KayKay sipping coffee. Luke craves the domesticity of it all, having them all to himself behind closed doors, but regularly, rather than this on call basis that they have right now. 

As much as he wants it, he wants to breach the conversation lightly, starting with Sierra first before moving onto the other two, unwilling to get his hopes and dreams crushed all at once if this goes south. But as he’s looking at the unlikely pairs sitting together right now, there’s a warm feeling in Luke’s chest that makes him think that maybe he’s not alone in his feelings. Maybe, this will work out for all of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find [me](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) and [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) on our tumblrs!


End file.
